The Sexy Sister
by Sexy Bunny101
Summary: What would happen if Elena had a twin sister? What if this twin had more spunk and sexiness than Elena? What If this Twin was the one for Damon? What if Elena loved Damon and tried to ruin all happiness for them? Where will Stefan fit into all of this? Will Love conquer all? Will Damon finally find the one?
1. Rosy Fleming

Dear diary,

this is the fist time i've ever kept a journal. you probally don't know my name or anything. My name is Rosy Fleming. I'm Isobel's 1st born daughter only by a few seconds. I have a twin sister Elena Gilbert, yeah i know she's a gilbert but my mom couldn't cope with twins so she gave her up. To my dad's brother and his wife. But the strange thing id we're identical twins so really i could go over there and like pose as Elena and no would no it was me. well they might as well Isobel became obsessed with things that go bump in the night. Mainly vampires. And i was the age i am now 17 when she left my step dad Alaric Saltzman to seek out a vampire and turn us both. We're moving to the small town of Mystic Falls to find Elena well i am. I couldn't really give a damn wether Isobels coming she's always been a cow to me. I've bought this really Huge massion that I've done up woth really mordern interia. Oh i have also enrolled in the highschool... which reminds me i have to actually go.

Rosy Fleming

"Damon you don't have to do this..." Elena suggested

"If Stefan's going to school, I'm going you know mabye it will be fun, Maybe I will meet a bunch of hot girls there" I reasoned

"But Brother your 21 you don't need to go to school" Stefan pointed out

My lips pulled up in a smirk i wondered if Elena knew our secret that isn't much of a secret. "Oh brother you know i know my own age... Wait maybe i'm 144?" I said sacastically

"Damon do you think that your clever telling Elena your propar age?" Stefan asked

"Damon i already know Stefan told me" Elena said

"Well we better get going then" I said blankly

I grabbed my rucksack and ran out the door and when i say ran i mean running in vampire speed. when i finally got to the townsquare ,Mystic Falls isn't a big place, I saw Elena but wait she's at the boarding house. This must be Katherine. i sneaked up behind this girl and followed her until she stoped.

"Damon don't think i son't know your following me" The girl said

wait how did she know my name...

"Who are you and How do you Know my name? Oh and what are you?" I asked

shocked flashed across her features before her face fell back into the mask of calm. " My name Is Rosy Fleming. Damon you remember Isobel? You turned her and you turned me. I am a Vampire now, something i didn't want to be." She explained

"I'm sorry it was what your mother wanted..." i confessed

Rosy blushed before speaking " Now Isobel wants My sister Elena"

"Wait what Elena?" I questioned "Does Elena know she has a sister?"

"no we were seperated at birth. Damon i kow you love her so could you please bring her to me." Rosy asked

"What's in it for me?" I flirted

She raised one curved eyebrow and anwsered " What ever you want"

i felt my cock stiring at this point "I'll go find her for you then"

She blushed "I'll come with you if you want"

"okay" i agreed. this girl was the one i knew it

**Hey guys i hope you liked it um yeah so hit that rather sexy reveiw buttom!**

**-sexy buny101**

**P.s tell me if i should continue this!**


	2. What happens in the square, stays

Rosy's P.O.V

This Boy was the one! I knew it! But considering he called me Katherine he's probably hooked on Elena.

"Hey Rosy the cars this way…" Damon trailed of

Then all of a sudden I felt his hand around my waist and his lips on mine. I felt an electric current pulse down my spine as soon as lips connected with mine. He was grinding his hips against mine and I could feel my southern region going rather wet. I looked around after we had broken the kiss to see we were still standing in the middle of the town square. Dozens of eyes on us.

"Um shall we get to school then?" He asked blushing and raking his hand through his hair.

"Yeah sure" I smiled.

"Do you want a lift?" He offered

"Yeah sure thanks Damon" I replied grateful

Damon's P.o.v

This girl was everything that Katherine was and everything Elena is. The perfect mix of the two Doppelgangers had created her. I had only know her a few hours and still I thought that this girl, Rosy Fleming, was the most Sexiest girl alive well technically dead but still the most Sexiest girl in the world. I think I love her. And Love is not a common thing for me. Well not since her.

When we got out of the car in the school parking lot I felt every pair of eyes on us. We probably looked like a pair of superhot models getting out of a really sexy Porsche.

"Damon, Elena? There you are where is Stefan?" Caroline asked

"Um excuse me? Who are you?" Rosy asked back

"Elena? Don't you recognise me with curls?" Caroline asked hurt

"Er Caroline that's not Elena" I added

"Katherine? You bought the bitch here?" Caroline growled

"It's not Katherine either" I told her

"Then who is she?" A bewildered look crossed her face

"My name is Rosy Fleming. Isobel's 1st born child. Well only by a few seconds. Elena is my twin only Isobel gave her up because she couldn't handle twins" Rosy butted in

"Well hello I knew Damon would swoop in he has a thing about you pertrova girls!" Caroline laughed

"Who are you?"


	3. Meeting Elena

**Rosy's P.O.V**

"Who are you?" A small voice asked

"Katherine" A man growled "Damon how could you?"

"What? How could I what? Stefan? This ain't Katherine, Tell 'em Blondie" Damon said looking shocked that this man could have thought he betrayed him! I mean I know how Katherine played around with Damon and his brother leading both of them on when she quite clearly preferred Stefan.

"It's True it's ain't Katherine" Caroline replied glaring at Damon for calling her Blondie

"Then who are you?" The girl asked, she was hiding behind the man keeping her face hidden

"The names Fleming, Rosy Fleming" I smirked

"James Bond Really Rosy?" Caroline asked raising her eyebrow.

"Fleming? Isobel?" The girl's breath hitched

"I'm gathering from that reaction you must be Elena? Nice to finally meet you after all you are my twin" I carried on smirking

"Wait what?" The man asked

"Erg! I hate telling this story!" I moaned

"YOU CAN'T JUST TELL SOMEONE YOU'RE THEIR TWIN AND NOT EXPLAIN HOW!" Elena shrieked

**Elena's P.O.V**

This girl in front of me looked amazing. Like me. She had long slightly curling chocolate locks and Creamy Chocolate eyes with a hint of gold. Her figure was perfect, she was curvy and her breasts where the perfect size. Even her clothes looked really good. They weren't slutty enough to be Katherine's but then they weren't plain enough to be mine. But then this girl had the nerve to tell me I was her twin and not give me a reason why. I was so freaking furious that I literally screamed at her.

"Alright then but it's pretty hurtful in your case." Rosy admitted

"I don't care" I spat

"Well 18 years ago Isobel had sex with a man called John Gilbert, he knocked her up with twins and she admitted, once they were born, to John that she couldn't handle twins so she gave you to Grayson and Miranda, who were trying for children but just couldn't do it, so really Isobel gave you to John and John gave you to his brother" Rosy explained

"Wow! My biological parents didn't want me ouch" I exclaimed

"That's gotta hurt babes" Caroline commented

"Caroline you do know that really doesn't help when you make comments like that" Damon pointed out.

"But you wanna the really weird thing about this is that we weren't born on the same day." Rosy said "I was born on the 31st of August at around 11:57pm and you were born on the 1st of September 12:05pm"

"You don't need to be at school then!" I exclaimed

"But what would be the fun in that little sister?" Rosy asked smirking

"Aw Brother just what we need another Damon" Stefan sighed

"But this one is female so she'll be twice the pain in the ass" Caroline agreed

"I can't wait to see her naked" Damon outburst

"What the Fuck Damon!" I shouted

"You always have to go too far don't you" Caroline shuddered

"That's what you love about me?" Damon smirked

"No that's what we hate about you" Stefan disagreed

"I actually feel flattered but maybe I would find it creepier if some other guy said it, say like Stefan?" Rosy Smiled

"EWW!" I Exclaimed

"TMI!" Caroline burst out

"Just like Damon" Stefan shook his head

"Why you so judgey little brother?" Damon asked

"Why you so Horny Damon?" Stefan asked back

"Okay I did not just hear St. Stefan say that" Caroline Said

"But Caroline you did!" Rosy pointed out

**Damon's P.O.V**

"Home room you guys!" Elena smiled

"Who's in E4?" Rosy asked

"Not me I'm in HU5" Elena replied

"I'm in ADT4" Caroline smiled

"I'm in Elena's" Stefan smiled as well

"Maybe" I replied smirking

"That means he is" Stefan explained to Rosy

"Walk with me Rosy?" Damon asked

"Yeah okay"

As we rounded the corner to the English blocks I pulled Rosy into the Disabled bathrooms. Locked the door and pushed her up against the wall. My mouth found hers and we engaged in a hungry passionate kiss, I felt my crotch stirring. Stefan was right I am a horny mother fucker.

**Authors note**

**Hey guys I am SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in like ages life just got in the way, Tell me what you like tell me your improvements. I am evil. I've left it like this because LOADS might happen in the next story, does this idea sound good? Rosy is just like Damon only because she's female she gets those, girls you should know what I'm talking about so she can have children but I'm debating whether or not to let Vampires and Vampire have kids. I don't know if any of you guys have read the Night world where you can get **_**Lamia **_**Vampires which are born vampires. Let me know what you guys think and don't be afraid of the review button! It's looking quite sexy from here!**

**-SexyBunny101**


	4. Sex is dirty in the bathroom!

Stefan was right I am a horny mother fucker. As we continued are hungry passionate kiss Rosy began to pull back.

"Damon…I can't…Not here anyway" She gasped as I grinded my erection over her core.

"But baby doesn't it turn you on more? The thrill of the fact that you might get caught?" I asked huskily

"Yes but it doesn't feel right" She reasoned

"Elena would...-"Rosy cut me off with another hungry kiss.

"Okay let's do this!" She cried. My hand slide under her shirt playing with her lace covered breasts. Was it possible for someone to be made for one person? I was about to rip her shirt of when she stopped me.

"I wold like some clothes left after this encounter please" She whispered

"Sure thing my lady" I growled carefully unbuttoning her shirt. I tried to undo the clasp on her bra but I couldn't.

"Here would you like me to?" She asked. I nodded and she effortlessly undid the clasp and it floated to the floor. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of her chest. She was beautiful. More than Katherine and defiantly more than Elena.

"What's wrong?" Rosy murmured looking embarrassed

"Your Gorgeous" I sighed

"Hello?! Have you met yourself? Mr I'm so sexy it must be sinful" She asked

"Yeah I know that. You really shouldn't inflate my ego like that though!" I smirked

"Yeah I know" She breathed as I pulled her skirt of.

"Ready for some mind blowing sex?" I flirted

"Asshat!" She moaned as I inserted my index finger and started working it.

"Yeah I know!" I smirked again.

"Damon!" She moaned. I really needed to taste her now.

**Rosy's P.O.V**

I didn't know what he was doing down there but it felt like heaven in fact I could feel my little death coming to take me there but as I was waiting for my release his fingers pulled out of me and his tongue seized.

"You've been naughty. You don't get to cum untill I do!" He smirked

"Well what are you waiting for? I'm yours!" I smirked doing an impression of Damon

"Well if you insist…" And suddenly his cock was lined up with my entrance.

"Damon I NEED you! Emphasis on the need!" I cried and then he slowly pushed his way in to my pussy.

"Rosy I forgot to tell you. You taste like a sex goddess well done!" Damon applauded

"Glad to be up to your standards" I moaned. I could feel that familiar sensation building in my stomach. "DAMON I'M GONNA…..I'M GONNA…..SHIT!" I screamed

"Shh! The teachers will come looking for us!" Damon clapped his hand over my mouth trying to restrain his own signs of him going to cum. And then it hit me I was in love with the man whore they call Damon Salvatore.

**Author's note**

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I have serious writers block on this one! So how was it? Feel free to Review! You know I really think you should as it takes AGES to write these things, emphasis on the ages! I'm sorry again I'm more focused on finishing Saving Stefan than writing this story! So please review!**

**-Rosie**


	5. Klaus

Then it hit me I was in love with the man whore they call Damon Salvatore.

As we pulled on our clothes I heard Damon muttering to himself. "I wish we didn't have school"

"Well I do remember Stefan telling you that you didn't have to go." I smirked

"You don't either" He flirted back

"Yeah but I actually want to" I replied seriously straitening my skirt and smoothing my hair. I looked in to the mirror to check that my attempts to make myself look more presentable had worked. It didn't work; I still looked like I had been well and truly fucked.

"Don't worry our tutor is Alaric Saltzman a.k.a my BF!" Damon smiled

"BF? Boyfriend or Best friend?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"He's my Boyfriend" Damon said sarcastically

"I just had sex with a gay person?" I said confused

"There's a little thing called sarcasm. Ever heard of it?" Damon smirked "I can assure that I'm straight, have been for almost 150 years"

"Did you Know sarcasm is the lowest form of wit?" I pointed out

"Actually it's the highest because you actually have to understand how to use it to make funny. So that phrase was actually invented by someone who did not know how to use it and was stupid" Damon explained

"Fine!" I exclaimed shoving the bathroom door open. I ran out of the door (vampire speed) and then stopped. I realized that I didn't know where the food room was.

"Lost there are we?" a low voice murmured

"Damon?" I whispered

"No….Guess again little _doppelgänger_" the voice said creepily

"Wait what? Dude you have me confused with Elena." I explained

"Nice try…. But I know that It's impossible to have a pair of twins that are Doppelgängers s after all I've been alive for a 1000 years" The man said aggravated

"Klaus" I sighed

"Yes well done!" Klaus stepped out of the shadows

"Listen Bitch I'm not ELENA!" I yelled

"Well you're a vampire so I gathered that so Katherine how you enjoying the High School setting?" Klaus asked

"WHAT!? YOU'RE CALLING ME KATHERINE?! THE SLUT KATHERINE?!" I screamed

"Well if you not then who are you?" Klaus asked

"The names Fleming, Rosy Fleming" I smirked

"Isobel?" Klaus murmured

"Isobel had 2 twins. Me and Elena. I was kept with Isobel. Isobel gave Elena to John's brother and his wife. When Isobel turned she turned me after I turned 20. Conprende?" I explained

**DAMON'S POV**

Where was she? She hadn't gotten lot had she? It was impossible for Vampire's to get lost. Wasn't it?

"Hey Damon where have been? Do you know where Rosy is?" Alaric asked

"What? Oh I forgot you were her step dad weren't you?" I fired back

"Yes, you still haven't answered my question" Alaric pushed

"Yes I did know where Rosy was. Me and Rosy were having fun in the disabled bathroom. I'm surprized you didn't hear us. Ric? Is possible that there is one person in the world that is made especially for you?" I answered

"Oh god! And Damon yes there is. If I know any better I'd say the womanizer Damon Salvatore has fallen in love "Alaric replied

Then a blood curdling scream rattled through the school. ROSY?

**Hey guys**

**I am so sorry about the late update and this chapter being so naff. I'm sorry if I've offended anyone that wasn't my intention. Who screamed? So leave a review. I was thinking if I get reviews for this chapter (10 reviews for the story) Then I'll continue if I don't I won't/**

**Rosie**


End file.
